guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mallyx the Unyielding (quest)
Overview Summary # Go to the City of Torc'qua and destroy Lord Jadoth. # Go to Ravenheart Gloom and destroy the Greater Darkness. # Go to The Foundry of Failed Creations and destroy the Fury. # Go to the Stygian Veil and destroy the Dreadspawn Maw. # ? Obtained from :High Priest Zhellix at Gate of Anguish Reward :* 30,000 XP :* Margonite Gemstone :* Stygian Gemstone :* Titan Gemstone :* Torment Gemstone Dialogue :To defeat Mallyx the Unyielding, we must break into his Ebony Citadel. However, it will not be quite so simple as just knocking on his tower door. Mallyx the Unyielding has four great servants...'Lord Jadoth','''the Fury',the Greater Darkness, and the Dreadspawn Maw ...known collectively as the overlords. :These are all powerful beings unto themselves, and the four of them together would surely overwhelm any force seeking to gain entrance. Our only hope lies in destroying the '''overlords' before attempting to confront Mallyx. If you somehow manage to defeat these overlords, return to me and we will begin preparations for a strike on the Ebony Citadel. ::''Accept: "Piece of pie! I shall destroy the lords."'' ::''Decline: "Gods! We just defeated Abaddon. I'm going to Resplendent Makuun."'' Reward Dialogue : ? Walkthrough The quest consists of four separate parts done in four separate zones of the Gate of Anguish (Mission). You may enter any of the four areas in any order to complete the quest, although the most common starting point is The City of Torc'qua. Lord Jadoth You start in a little enclosure that you can get out of by talking to Captain Sulahresh. As there are patrols all around you, it is suggested to kill those through the enclosure prior to exiting. Once out, proceed killing everything on your path until you reach the wall. Once all the Margonites in the area are cleared, Captain Sulahresh will come and join you, and the gates will open. You will now need to clear the entire middle of the city to proceed. As there are gates which can be blocked by one person, it is suggested that the appropriately protected member of your party does this, and pulls the mobs to him/her. Once the middle of the city is cleared, Captain Sulahresh will come inside, and give you the reward for the The City of Torc'qua quest. Use this to get rid of any death penalty you may have gotten, and prepare to face several waves of Margonites. Once those have all been cleared, prepare to kill two more waves with a boss in each. Once they are dead, the group with Lord Jadoth shall spawn. For all the boss groups, running around and into various entrances to the wall and back out tends to separate the group, and get members stuck in various crevices. Once Lord Jadoth and every member of his group has been killed, the first objective of the quest will be complete, and a Torc'qua Chest, which contains a Margonite Gemstone shall spawn, and you'll be able to proceed to the next area of the map and next part of the quest. Furthermore, back in the city, the Spirit of Truth will spawn who will trade you an Armbrace of Truth for 25 of each Gemstone. The Greater Darkness The Greater Darkness spawns along with two of the Darknesses after the To the Rescue!, The Rifts Between Us and Deathbringer Company quests have been completed. It is currently not known if these versions of the Darknesses have the same skills as the Darknesses in the Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. The Fury ... to be added ... The Dreadspawn Maw The Breaching the Stygian Veil and Brood Wars quests appear to lead up to the battle against the Dreadspawn Maw. Notes *All members of your party have a random chance of getting Primeval Armor Remnants in their inventory as you kill monsters while in the zone. *Greater Conflagration, Winter and Mantra of Frost can be used together to convert all physical and elemental damage to cold damage and then reduce it by ~40%. This is less effective in Stygian Veil because Stygian Hungers use life stealing and shadow damage skills. category:Nightfall quests